<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number One by PotionsMistressM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105692">Number One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM'>PotionsMistressM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Cartoon, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormer has a secret that she's not hiding well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Gay Pride Month."  Lesbian!Stormer, Bi!Kimber</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole thing had just... <i>happened</i>.  A freak, chance meeting as enemies at the club, being asked to play together and finding out they actually sounded <i>really</i> good together, time spent together writing new music leading to a solid friendship- and to Stormer a steadily growing crush.  It didn't help that Kimber was just so naturally charming and flirty; Stormer didn't even think she knew she was doing it, but the way she laughed, the way her eyes and nose crinkled when she smiled at her, the way she touched her arm when she thought of a new idea, or even the way she was so forward with her emotions- crying at some of Stormer's slower, more eerily beautiful songs- it all added up to big time flirting as far as Stormer was concerned.</p><p>And tonight, the night their album hit number one on Billboard, Stormer just couldn't take it anymore.  Kimber looked so beautiful.  So tired, so overworked, and so goddamn beautiful.   The Holograms and Jerrica had departed, leaving Kimber and Stormer alone in the big parlor with a roaring fire and half-drunk glasses of champagne.  Kimber was sitting on the arm of the couch, smiling contentedly, a far-away look on her face.  Catching a glance of her in that state, Stormer immediately turned away from the fireplace and crossed the room to where Kimber sat.  She placed a hand on Kimber's shoulder and gently began to caress it.  If she realized it was more than just a friendly gesture, that didn't stop her, and it didn't seem to bother Kimber, who leaned into the touch and sighed.</p><p>"So, how's it feel to be number one without Jem or the rest of the Holograms?" Stormer asked, joining Kimber in her far-away stare as her hand worked its way lower and began to rub Kimber's back.  Kimber's head fell back against Stormer's body, and she sighed.</p><p>"Really good," Kimber answered, and Stormer could hear the smile in her voice.  "But I'm really, really glad I hit number one with you."  </p><p>Stormer's heart began to thump, and she felt stirrings of lust and want start to flare up between her legs.  When Kimber said things like that it was so easy to imagine that she felt the same way about Stormer.  With a twinge of regret, Stormer knew exactly what she would be masturbating to when she got home tonight.</p><p>"I'm really glad I did it with you, too," Stormer murmured, so tempted to turn her gentle, nominally friendly back rub into a from-behind embrace so she could hold Kimber and kiss her neck and cup her breasts...  Oh, God, how she wanted Kimber!</p><p>Kimber turned on her perch so she now sat perpindicular to Stormer, her shoulder to Stormer's breast, Kimber's face so close to Stormer's neck that she could feel Kimber's breath against it.  Stormer's arm was now wrapped around Kimber's other shoulder, and it was sweet torture for her to be so absolutely close to Kimber without being able to really touch her.</p><p>Turning her head to look more closely at Stomer, Kimber whispered, "Don't go back to the Misfits.  You said it yourself, they only want to exploit you."</p><p>"But where else would I go?" Stormer asked, her voice hitching up at the end of the sentence.   Kimber looked into Stormer's deep blue eyes to find them as tempestuous as a storm-ravaged ocean.  She reached down and took Stormer's free hand, watching her eyes flare as she did so.</p><p>"I bet you could join the Holograms," Kimber said softly.  "Or," she began slowly, applying gentle pressure to Stormer's hand, "you could stay with me..."  Stormer raised her eyes, suddenly intent on reading Kimber's.  Her pulse was racing, her thoughts running wild.  <i>Did she really just say?...</i>  Licking her lips, Stormer began to breathe heavily.</p><p>Kimber held her stare for as long as she could before she looked down, biting her bottom lip nervously.  "I...  I mean, we work so well together.  I know we have so many more songs we could write together, and we sing so well together.  And...  We should just stay together."</p><p><i>She called us a "we"...</i>  Stormer struggled to keep her composition but couldn't help it when the arm around Kimber tightened and pulled her in closer.  Still.  "But you're going to go back to the Holograms."</p><p>"I... I am," Kimber agreed, a bit ruefully.  "But they don't treat me like the Misfits treat you.  And you and I can spend time together writing while I'm working with the Holograms.  You deserve so much better than the MIsfits.  You should know that now.  You have a number one album without them now!"</p><p>Stormer sighed, wishing it could be that easy.  Maybe the Holograms would allow Kimber to record another album with Stormer, but the Misfits would definitely not allow Stormer to record another album with Kimber.  "It's just so hard," she whispered, and she was rewarded by Kimber's arm wrapping around her waist and her head coming to rest on her shoulder.</p><p>"I know, Stormer.  Believe me.  You just don't want to hurt anyone, but you still want to be true to yourself."</p><p><i>Oh, you don't even know the half of it</i>, Stormer thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Kimber's.  She wanted to be true to herself, she wanted to tell Kimber how she felt, she wanted to kiss her and hold her and make love to her, but she also didn't want to hurt anyone.  She'd only ever seen Kimber be interested in guys- would she be disgusted if Stormer revealed her feelings?  And even worse, what if she did reciprocate her feelings and then something went wrong and their relationship went public?  It might not affect the Misfits' record sales all that much, but Jem and the Holograms' wholesome, family-friendly reputation would be ruined.  No, no matter how much she wanted, Stormer could never make a move on Kimber.</p><p>Not even now when they were practically cuddling.</p><p>Kimber and Stormer stayed like that for a while, just silently sitting with each other, wrapped up in each other, the formerly joyful, celebratory mood now on the somber side of peaceful.  Somehow, both of them felt like there was something left to say, but neither knew what needed to be said or how to say it.  Finally, Stormer gently sighed and backed away.</p><p>"It's late.  I should go."  Kimber looked up into her eyes, an expression of sadness passing across her delicate features, making Stormer's heart hurt.  In that moment, Stormer could believe that Kimber felt the same way about her.  She could believe that Kimber wanted her, too.  Without thinking, Stormer leaned down into Kimber and kissed her beautifully pink lips.</p><p>Her lips were so sweet and soft, and Kimber's head was swimming by the time Stormer pulled away.</p><p>"Stormer," she breathed, her eyes still closed, her heart beating fast.  Whatever was happening, she kind of thought she liked it.  She could think of the logistics and the consequences later, but right now she was very, very almost sure that she really, really liked kissing Stormer.</p><p>"I..." stuttered Stormer.  "I'm so sorry.  I just... I'm sorry."  She shuffled backward, a wide-eyed look of panic on her face.</p><p>Kimber opened her eyes and reached out a hand to stop Stormer's retreat.  Her hand landed on Stormer's waist, surprised by the heat it caused to flare low in her abdomen, the way it made her pulse race.</p><p>"Stormer, no... Don't be sorry.  I..."  Unsure of how to proceed, Kimber simply followed her instincts, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Stormer's once more.  Stormer made a little whimpering noise, and something within Kimber melted.  No guy she'd ever been with had ever made a noise like that.  No guy she'd ever been with had ever made her feel like this.</p><p>Stormer's arms wrapped around her, one hand snaking up her back to play in her hair.  As their lips moved against each other, Kimber's tongue gently licked out, tracing the seam of Stormer's lips.  Again, Stormer made a tiny sound of pleasure and surprise as she opened her mouth to accept Kimber's tongue and nervously extend her own.  She had never kissed anyone- not really, not like this.  She'd let a few guys cop a feel and stick their tongues down her throat, but she'd always kind of known she wasn't really attracted to men.  It wasn't the easiest thing to admit that she was attracted to girls, even to herself, but she'd fallen <i>hard</i> for Kimber while they'd been playing the club together and recording their music together.  </p><p>This kiss was different.  This kiss was soft and gentle and full of <i>feeling</i>.  Before long Stormer's hands were clasping Kimber's face, and Kimber had stood up from her perch on the arm of the couch to press herself against Stormer.</p><p>"Oh, Kimber," Stormer breathed quietly, whispering directly into Kimber's ear.  "I...  I really like you.  But I thought you liked guys."</p><p>Kimber took a deep breath and thought about what to say to Stormer.  She <i>did</i> like guys; there was nothing that was going to stop that.  But she could't deny that she also really liked Stormer.  To make up for her silence, Kimber turned her head and placed tiny kisses on Stormer's neck.  Again, Stormer moaned a little at the sensation, and Kimber knew she was in trouble.  "Stormer, I do like guys, but I also <i>really</i> like you.  I've never been with a girl before, and you know if we do this, we'll have to keep it a secret."</p><p>Stormer backed away enough to look into Kimber's eyes.  Was she for real?  Was she serious?  Stormer could feel tears forming behind her eyes.  "Are you... are you serious?   'Cause I <i>really, really</i> like you, Kimber.  I'm serious.  If you're not really into this, tell me now.  It'll hurt, but we can still be friends.  We can still record together."</p><p>A gentle hand reached up to caress Stormer's face and her thumb brushed away a stray tear that had made its way out of Stormer's eye.  "I can't promise you forever, Stormer," Kimber said, her voice low and serious.  "But I think we're something good together."  They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Stormer swallowed heavily, turned her head into Kimber's hand, and kissed Kimber's palm.</p><p>"I really like you, Kimber, and I... I really... I really... um... <i>want</i> you," Stormer mumbled against Kimber's palm, her eyes closed as her cheeks flushed red.</p><p>Kimber's heart began to race, and she felt heat flare and moisture begin to pool between her legs.  Her breathing became a shallow pant just at the thought of her and Stormer.  Alone.   And naked.  Together.  "Really?" she whispered, and when Stormer nodded vigorously, Kimber only breathed, "<i>Outrageous</i>!" in complete awe.</p><p>When Stormer managed to look back up at Kimber, hope and love and lust and want flooded through her as she caught sight of Kimber's normally bright blue eyes, now heavily-lidded and deep and dark and full of lust.  Stormer's mouth went dry, and she licked her lips.  "Do you...  I mean... Are you attracted to me... like that?"</p><p>"Honestly, I never even thought about it- not seriously, at least- until tonight.  But... yeah, Stormer."  Now it was Kimber's turn to turn red and look down, her voice getting low.  "I do want you, too."</p><p>At the admission, Stormer closed her eyes and moaned quietly.  "Oh, God."</p><p>Kimber's hand on Stormer's face moved to massage her neck.  "Stormer," she murmured, "stay with me tonight."</p><p>Stormer was stunned.  The night had gone from a simple celebration of their number one album- as friends- to an invitation to stay the night.  As lovers?  Or did she just want to talk some more?  Either way, could she really walk away from the opportunity to share a bed with Kimber Benton for the whole night?  Kimber's thumb rubbed against the hollow of Stormer's throat, and Stormer closed her eyes in submission.  "Yes," she nearly whimpered.  "I'll stay with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>